Problem: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {4} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}\times{4} \\ {-2}\times{4} \\ {-2}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-8} \\ {-8} \\ {-8}\end{array}\right]}$